The present invention relates generally to undergarments, and in particular, to a three-piece garment having an absorbent insert secured to a body panel with variable adhesive regions.
Disposable garments can be configured in many different forms. For example, disposable absorbent garments can be configured as a pant-type, pull-on garment, or as a diaper-type product that is drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist with various fastening systems. Typically, the absorbent garment includes an absorbent insert connected to one or more body panels. Typically, the absorbent insert is connected to the body panel(s) with an adhesive having a relatively uniform basis weight. Accordingly, the connection between the absorbent insert and the body panel(s) may be susceptible to separation in those areas where higher stresses are introduced as the garment is worn by the user.